crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Showdown at A.C.E. Chemical
The Showdown at A.C.E. Chemical was a battle in Gotham City that is generally considered to be a part of the Zero Year. The battle was a confrontation between the Batman and the Red Hood Gang, the battle allowed for the GCPD to once again take control of the city. Allowing for the rest of the Zero Year to occur, the battle also resulted in the series of events that led to the end of the reign of the Mob and other gangs in Gotham. Background After the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Liam Distal was inspired to embrace crime, rather than have it run rampant on the streets like Falcone's Mob would. Eventually starting his own gang, the Red Hood Gang, Liam evolved crime so that it would be different and run viral, allowing anybody in Gotham City to become a criminal. He also sought to end the reign of Carmine Falcone, and as the Red Hood One, Distal began to "own" Gotham City. However, Distal's insanity began to take over and using his calculating mind, he began to set up robberies in order to create a radioactive flesh eating poison that could destroy the city. Few citizens stood up to the Red Hood Gang, one of whom was a vigilante that attempted to stop the gang's robberies. Despite his attempts, however, the vigilante continually failed. In the meanwhile, Bruce Wayne also returned to Gotham City, but his location was given to the Gang by Edward Nygma. Due to this nefarious deed, Nygma was fired from his position at Wayne Enterprises and told he would never become anything. This itself led to Nygma's insanity. Though the gang attempted to murder Wayne, they failed, and led to the events that inspired him to becoming the Batman. The Batman was able to wreak more havoc on the gang's activites than the vigilante ever could, forcing Distal to speed up his plan. As Bruce Wayne, the young returning billionaire also publicly spoke out against the Red Hood Gang. Using this as a ruse to attract the gang to A.C.E. Chemical, secretly becoming Batman, Bruce set the stage for the battle known as the Showdown at A.C.E. Chemical. The Battle After the GCPD realized that the Red Hood Gang was about to attack Wayne's press conference, they made everybody clear. Wayne used this as an opportunity to escape into the Processing Plant and confront Red Hood One, also to use trickery to become the Batman without being suspected of vigilantism. There, a battle ensued between the entire gang and the Dark Knight, in which Philip Kane was a casualty. After a confrontation between the Batman and Lieutenant Gordon, the Dark Knight chased after Red Hood One. However, due to the circumstances, a person wearing the Red Hood's disguise fell into a vat of chemicals. Despite the uncertainty, the battle ensured the end of the Red Hood Gang. Aftermath Following the end of the battle, a funeral was held for Philip Kane. In the meanwhile, Edward Nygma had gone insane, turned mad by Kane's final words to him. Deciding to leave his impact on Gotham City, ensuring his remembrance, he launched the event known as the Blackout. The Red Hood Gang also resulted in the evolution of crime, seeing many more Supervillain like gangs rise, all inspired by theatrics. Of the first were the Black Mask Gang and the 99#ers. The man posing as Red Hood One before he fell into the vat of acid also returned. His face scarred and overall memory forgotten, the man proceeded to wipe out the Red Hood Gang. He quickly became known as the Joker becoming more renowned than the Batman, simply due to the fact the latter was regarded as a legend for many years whereas the former was seen as a harsh and unimaginable truth. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts